The Fall of the Avatar and The Warrior
by Ladyfire-Azula
Summary: I don't own ATLA! Falling is painful, especially if you had been taken by surprise. Especially if you were betrayed by the one you loved. We aren't weak, we aren't dumb; we are more powerful then they will ever be. AU Updates as soon as possible. Kataang to Zutara and something else too. One-shotish
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever suffered from heart break?

Have you ever suffered betrayal?

We have, we fell down so hard, it shook us to the core.

Now we stand, holding on desperately as we attempt to heal our wounds.

Will we heal? Probably not, but we must try, it's the best revenge,

Living We mean


	2. Authors Note

I will begin the series as soon as I am done with my original one. Be sure to check it out

Lady Fire Azula


	3. Reality

_**Hi guys, no I haven't finished my series yet, that is my main focus but I wanted to say that this story had developed in my hand and I really wanted to mess with Aang. This will be a one-shot/chapter. I might continue it but that is a maybe. Here is the official first chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Aang, disclaimer please.**_

_**"How could you do this to me Lady Fire!"**_

_**Listen buddy, you are hotter then Zuko and don't worry, I am not done with you just yet.**_

**_Lady Fire doesn't own ATLA thank _****_goodness._**

**_HEY!_**

**Katara tiptoed through the still room she was sharing with Aang. She was trying her best to remain as silent as possible, waking Aang would mean questions and she was terrible at lieing. They were staying at the Fire Nation's royal palace, and Katara loved it here. The heat, the beauty and the sexy Fire Lord. She spent the entire evening with Zuko doing things that would make a pervert feel ashamed.**

**"Katara?"**

**Katara froze on the spot, spirits, he's awake! She slowly turned around to find Aang and instantly felt fear creep up her throat.**

**"Aang," she said shakingky, "I thought you were asleep."**

**Aang sighed, his usual twinkle of mischievousness was gone from his eyes. They were cold and dulled and secretive.**

**"Katara, I'm not an idiot, I know exactly what you and Zuko were doing this past week." He shook his head slightly, making Katara feel like a kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.**

**" why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?" He began to plead, "I never wanted you to feel like you had no choice but to choose me. I can't believe that you don't trust me, I would have backed off. If you don't love just say so. Please but just tell me the truth. Who makes you happier? Me or Zuko?"**

**Katara wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she trusts him, that she loved him, that this was all not true but he was right.**

**She took a deep breath**

**"Zuko."**

**Aang nodded, his face showing no emotion, he held out his hand and Katara unclasped her engagement necklace and handed it to him.**

**"I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'm assuming that you want to stay?"**

**She nodded**

**"Okay then, I'll pack your stuff and leave it on the bed."**

**"Aang?"**

**Aang turned around, his eyes were glimmering slightly, he was trying to hold in his emotions.**

**"Two things: one, will you forgive me?, second, will you move on."**

**"For your first question, I will eventually, the second, I don't believe so."**

**Katara'as eyes widened, "What about the Air Benders!" She cried out.**

**"If the spirits will so," was his reply and he left before Katara could say anything else. Katara sighed and walked out to look for Zuko.**

**Aang walked the baloney, Katara's sliced through his heart like a knife. His love and trust thrown back at his face. He sat down to meditate to ease the pain but as soon as he done so, he realized an important fact. He had no idea what to do. Aang felt a huge variety of emotions, sadness, anger, betrayal, rejection, uselessness, unloved, confused, hopeful, and unsurprised. Why? Why did the spirits taunt him, first they destroyed all of his people, then they take away the one he loved, now what! Why was he still hopeful, he wished dearly that this was a dream but alas it wasn''t. Why wasn't he surprised? Of course, what an idiot he was, to believe that Katara loved him. What was so special about him, he was the Avatar, that was it. He wasn't as smart as Sokka, as strong as Toph, well she was a girl but still, and he wasn't as attractive as Zuko. He had simple features, the only actually attractive thing about him was his eyes and that was it. If he wasn't an Avatar, no one would send him a second glance, no one. He was a fool with a title. Aang lost absolute control as his emotions burst through. He began to cry hard, harder then he thought possible. He cried for the pain of his people, for the pain of losing the one woman he loved, the pain of absolute hopelessness and anger. Nothing ever went his way, nothing! **

**"Aang..."**

**The young avatar looked up,**

**"Roku?"**


	4. The Avatar's Duty

"Roku?"

"Aang, I know this is a very inconvenient moment but I must tell you something."

Sighing, the young Avatar looked up at his past life. Rook looked at Aang with pitying eyes, he knew.

"Aang, you must hold on to the friendship between yourself and Fire Lord Zuko, if you don't, all the nations would turn on him and destroy all you have worked for. I suggest you put what happened behind you and move on."

The young Air Bender never felt this posted in his life.

"Sure Roku, why don't you tell me to move on right after my own heart has been ripped out, my trust and love thrown back at my face. You aren't even giving me a chance to realize what happened and you want to make me forget it! Please! I am not in the mood to do that, I got the point of holding friendship with Zuko so stop it! Just leave me alone, or at least help me feel better!"

Aang realized that he has began to cry again, and there was no stopping him now. He hated crying, it made him feel like a child, a 17 year old child. No wonder Katara left him, he was too immature. This thought made him cry harder, he really couldn't stop. Right now more than anything, he wished he had a mother and father. Whom he can lean against when the Universe spit at his face, but alas no. They were dead. Aang looked up through his tears and saw that Roku left.

"Some help." he scoffed.

He got back onto his feet and went inside. He won't be able to sleep tonight or ever. He opened the closet and began to pack for his trip on the following morning. He carefully placed the pile of Katara's clothes onto her side of the bed while his he placed inside a briefcase. Now what? What was he planning to do, planning to go? He stopped packing and paced around the room, thinking on where he'd go afterwards. Slipping out the engagement necklace, he glared at it, feeling his already broken heart tear into pieces. Right now he wanted to destroy it, wanted to get rid of it, out of his sight, but he didn't, couldn't. How in the world is he to heal? Aang felt rage built up in his chest, he needed air, right now!

Snatching his glider, Aang flew into the night.


	5. Warrior

_**Aang!**_

_**Stop it!**_

_**...**_

_**Lady fire doesn't own me...**_

**Zuko carefully walked into his bedroom. The night was cool, the breeze was light but cold. It was rare in the Fire Nation to experience such refreshing weather.**

**"****Zuko."**

**He stopped and turned to find his fiancé Mai, her amber eyes flashed daggers making Zuko stand straighter. The way she looked at him made him realize that he was in big trouble.**

**"****Good Evening Mai." he said, trying to lighten the threatening mood.**

**Without a word, Mai flung several knifes at Zuko and pinned him into the column behind him. He was in really big trouble. She crept towards him, she didn't bother hiding her emotions. **

**"****Explain to me Zuko," she seethed, "Why are you going to other women behind my back? And to be more exact the Avatar's fiancé?"**

**Zuko didn't answer.**

**"****And may I ask, do I not for-fill you!?"**

**He remained silent, too scared to speak.**

**"****ANSWER ME!" **

**The Fire Lord was too petrified with fear to say anything. Mai glared at him and turned around.**

**"****I'm leaving," she said monotonically, "And I'm not coming back."**

**"****Where're you going?" Zuko managed to croak.**

**"****Why do you care? Go to your precious Water Bender, Aang knows too incase you're wondering. Oh and another thing," Mai turned, a tear ran down her cheek, "Our relationship is over!"**

**Mai picked up a bag and walked out of the room, she was trying to hide her tears as she walked out of the palace. Several servants noticed her and sent her pitying looks, they knew too. As soon as Mai walked out of the Royal Palace, she tripped and began to cry. During her life, Mai's parents taught her to hide her emotions, not to wear them on her sleeve, always wear a mask and never take it off. Now it didn't matter, she was going to leave the Fire Nation forever.**

**She picked up her fallen bag and continued to make her way to the docks.**

**"****Where are you going miss?" the captain asked when she ordered a ride.**

**"****Kyoshi Island." **


	6. Now what?

**Aang returned from his from his flight, never in his life has he felt so empty, all hope gone. Throughout his ride, he considered an important question that burned his mind; now what? Well, he could go fix up the Air Temples and invite the Air Acolytes to live there. He could help out in the Southern Water Tribe, he could… Aang sighed heavily, going anywhere without Katara would raise questions, especially by Sokka and Hakoda. The Avatar taken out a piece of parchment, the best thing to do was to write down what he wanted to do:**

**Fix the Temples**

**Train Acolytes**

**Help out in the Southern Water Tribe**

**Stop rebellions**

**Bring Peace in the world**

**Forget Katara**

**Aang crossed out number six, he couldn't just forget her, he should but he couldn't. He loved her way too much. His lip began to tremble as he desperately tried to keep himself composed. He was not going to cry, he was grown man now, he wasn't a child. An immature, ignorant, stupid, ugly child. The hot tears began to sting his eyes, he clenched his teeth. He felt a lump develop in his throat as tears threatened to pour. Aang grabbed the piece of paper and burned it, that's it he's leaving. Aang stuffed his clothes in his bag and tiptoed out of his room hoping that he wouldn't bump into anybody. **

**"****I should check on him…" **

**The monk froze, Katara. He took off in a run, right now, he cannot face her **

**right now.**

**"****Aang, where do you think you're going?"**

**Aang stifled, Sokka!**

**"****Um, hello Aang, where's my sister?"**

**"****Just my luck." muttered the irritated monk. **

**Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking leaving my sister!"**

**Aang chocked on his own saliva, he leaving Katara, it's quite the other way around! Sokka remained oblivious and perhaps even gotten angry.**

**"****WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING AANG!" He scolded, "LEAVING MY SISTER!"**

**And Aang snapped, he never felt this angry in his life.**

**"****WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! KATARA LEFT ME!"**

**Sokka was stunned,**

**"****What?"**

**"****YOU HEARD ME!"**

**"****Wooo, calm down, I… with whom?"**

**"****3 GUESSES!"**

**"****Um, Appa?"**

**Aang face-palmed himself.**

**"****Momo?"**

**The young monk's tattoos started flickering.**

**"****Calm down Aang please, we don't want to blow up the entire palace now do we."**

**"****Zuko." whispered Aang**

**"****What?"**

**"****Zuko."**

**"****Wait, Katara is with Zuko? What about Mai?"**

**"****She knows too."**

**The look of absolute shock flashed on the warriors face.**

**"****I don't believe it. That sly son-of… "**

**Aang clamped his hand on Sokka's dirty mouth,**

**"****Watch your language, it's not Zuko's fault."**

**"****Excuse me! Who stole your wife-to-be's heart from you?"**

**"****That doesn't matter, it's mine."**

**"…"**

**"****Let's talk in private."**

**Sokka led Aang to his room and closed the door.**

**"****Okay, I'm listening to your ****_confession_****."**

**"****I'm an idiot."**

**"****What!"**

**"****I'm an Idiot Sokka, why would anyone love me? I mean there is nothing special…"**

**"****Wo wo wo wo, you're the Avatar."**

**"****And that's it! That's the point Sokka, that is the only special thing about me!"**

**"****I'm going to kill Katara and Zuko."**

**"****Sokka!"**

**"****Fine, first of all, you are unbelievably kind, who in their right mind keep the loser lord alive?"**

**Aang glared at Sokka, "You aren't helping."**

**"****I'm bad with making people feel better."**

**"****I can see that."**

**"****Argh, okay let me try this, tell me everything you feel about yourself and I will see if they're true or not."**

**Aang looked embarrassed.**

**"****Can I write it down, I just don't feel…"**

**"****You have some manly pride after all." Sokka proudly patted Aang on the back.**

**The Monk rolled his eyes and removed another piece of paper from his bag and began to write. After about 10 minutes, he handed the sheet of paper to Sokka.**

**"****Um, number one, you are…"**

**"****Don't read it out loud!" hissed Aang.**

**Sokka read the sheet of paper then ripped it in half.**

**"****You have serious self esteem issues, jeez I'm going to slap some sense into Katara and Zu…YEOW" He stopped mid sentence when Aang purposely pinched him hard.**

**"****Okay, not Zuko, jeez now you're defending the guy who caused the problem."**

**"****Stop blaming it on Zuko! Like I said, it's my fault."**

**"****Modest as usual." Sokka cleared his throat, "I can't help you but I know something that can."**

**"****What?"**

**"****A THERAPY SESSION!" Announced Sokka as he removed a beard from his suitcase.**

**"****You've got to be kidding me."**

**"****Alright, by reading you paper, I conclude you have massive self-esteem issues." said Sokka in his Wang-Fire imitation voice."**

**"****For your first treatment…" Sokka stuck a mirror in Aang's face.**

**"****Why a mirror?"**

**"****What do you see?"**

**"****I see a pissed of Monk who is tempted to slap some sense into you."**

**Sokka frowned, and someone giggled.**

**They both whirled around to see a Katara run away from the door.**

**"****And she is spying on us…" Aang muttered angrily.**

**"****KATARA!" shouted Sokka at the top of his lungs. **

**Katara slowly approached them, she avoided Sokka's angry gaze.**

**"****So why were you spying on us."**

**"****I was going to tell you what happened…" she trailed off.**

**"****Do you know how much you damaged Aang? Do you have any idea! Here, take a look."**

**"****No!" Aang shouted as he lunged for the torn paper. **

**Sokka moved it out of his reach or tried too as Aang tripped him snatching it as Sokka fell flat on his face.**

**"****See Aang," he grumbled through the floor, "You're anything but stupid." **

**Aang's nose flared.**

**"****I gave the paper to you and trusted you with it, and what you do. YOU TRY TO GIVE IT TO THE PERSON I WOULD RATHER NOT SEE!"**

**"****Reminder: never anger a heartbroken Monk." Sokka muttered as he stood up. **

**Katara wanted to desperately comfort Aang but she knew it would make things worse. She crept away as they argued, for the first time realizing how much she damaged the young Avatar. She took his trust and love and through it back at his face. And who does he blame, himself. How is it even possible for someone to be so selfless. **

**To Sokka's dismay, Aang burned the paper. Before the warrior could say another word, the Avatar picked up his bag, and left. His footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Sokka couldn't believe it, he failed. Aang's self esteem has dissipated, the words still burned in his mind. He remembers exactly what it said,**

**There is nothing special about me, just my title.**

**I'm not that smart or attractive, the fangirls want the Avatar, not Aang.**

**I should have seen it coming, my ignorance is ridicules.**

**Zuko is very mature, I'm a child compared to him.**

**I don't think I'll be able to ever love anybody else again, my love for Katara is too strong. **

**The Air Benders are never coming back, my nation will die with me.**

**How can I face all the questions when I leave.**

**I don't know what to do next.**

**If the council asks me to marry once, I might just leave and never come back.**


End file.
